1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to transistors and more particularly to the fin type transistors known as FinFETs and to forming two or more FinFETs in the space of a single conventional FinFET.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the need to decrease the size of transistors continues, new and smaller types of transistors are created. One recent advance in transistor technology is the introduction of fin type field effect transistors that are known as FinFETs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,802 to Hu et al. (hereinafter “Hu”), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a FinFET structure that includes a center fin that has a channel along its center and source and drains at the ends of the fin structure. A gate conductor covers the channel portion.
While FinFETs structures reduce the size of transistor based devices, it is still important to continue to reduce the size of FinFETs transistors. The invention described below provides a method/structure which allows two or more FinFETs to be formed in the place where previously only one FinFET could be previously formed, thereby approximately doubling the density of the FinFETs.